Gotham Adventures The Plot Muddles
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: The Magnificent Claydoll born out of a young girl’s traumatic abusive past who seeks to bring justice to the wrong the abuser and the neglectors of mostly children and animals while fighting crime to ensure no kid had to worry about their wrong doers close to home. Born to bring a tool from a monster who known to play dirty on the act something harmless but deadly on the inside.
1. chapter 1

Gotham Adventures

The Plot Muddles

By Bruce Smith

The Magnificent Claydoll born out of a young girl's traumatic abusive past who seeks to bring justice to the wrong the abuser and the neglectors of mostly children and animals while fighting crime to ensure no kid had to worry about their wrong doers close to home. Born to bring a tool from a monster who known to play dirty on the act of being something harmless but deadly on the inside. Now she's became her adopted sister's hero chance to protect her current life.

Feeling the warmth home by The daughter of Commissioner Gordon, Barbara Gordon help Stephanie warm up with chicken soup together with her in the couch and out their costumes keeping them hidden, after their battle with Mrs Freeze AKA Dora Fries. This also catch the attention of Jim Gordon who managed to get pass the crowd.

Barbara looks at the TV then clock as Stephanie unaware of her body language.

"It's nice for you to let me spend the night with you earlier especially since well you're the best adult to help me out and teach me some pointers not that I being desperate for something. So where to next for tonight Barbs?" Stephanie asked smiling feeling better with Barbara's hospitality swinging her legs under the table with a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

Barbara glad Stephanie can be in a better environment and with the addition of a adult with her then being a free range one most of her life due to her parents maybe teaching her a thing or two not a bad start.

"What's next maybe tricky but now that I let the GCPD know what's going on we might need to look decent Stephanie time in 3...2….1." Barbara counted with her fingers goes down makes Stephanie raise an eyebrow few seconds knocks on the door echo and cause her to get up and on her stances.

"Easy there Steph I'll get it." Barbara calms Stephanie off her stances and opens the door revealing to be only to be a man with glasses in trench coat with pens on its chest pocket, red tie, in professional clothes with white hair and mustache that has a GCPD badge who is yes none other than Commissioner Gordon himself.

"Barbara I'm glad to see you're still alright and that Dora doesn't have to be worry about we're safe from her." Gordon hugs Barbara seeing that she's unharmed and with the early fear of his personal past individuals who have a beef with him was still around it's a miracle everyday to see his family still alive.

"Hahaha easy dad I'm fine I told you that I'll be right here when you told me that Dora is back." Barbara respond as Jim spots Barbara's young guest.

"Ummm good evening Commissioner sir I don't think we met before." Stephanie greets him with a wave.

"Quite frankly no we haven't but I heard about you on records not long ago." Gordon points out make Stephaine get nervous hoping he doesn't know about her real secret.

"Um what records I didn't get in trouble have I?" She says in a worried tone.

"Being a Daughter of Arthur Brown doesn't mean you're in trouble I was saying you're the one who help turn him in a year ago. You're not in trouble just feeling sorry for you about what you been through at that time just lucky you're better off being with my daughter at nights like this." Jim help ease Stephanie worry to make her think he doesn't know her true secret as she's in relief.

"Oh yeah it does hurt but the Magnificent Claydoll and Robin help cheered me up after hearing that I'm not alone in that problems that's why I want to be mystery solver to see if I can impressed them and Mrs Gordon she keep going on about her wanted to be like you." Stephanie says cheerfully as Barbara seems embarrassed but glad that greeting between her dad and younger protege turn out well.

"Barbara I'm surprise you haven't introduce me to your little guest she seems to remind me when you're in her age bless her heart. I thought you're bother her with questions involved her experience with Batman and his folks." Gordon tenses his daughter.

"Oh come on dad it's only to keep her safe that's all with a few answers I just seen her history on your scrapbook while incidentally bump to her so I just figure hey, why not show my interest. it's the same as hers so she can use a actual person who see you and Gotham Knights in action before don't worry sure she have been rebellious at first but I asked for her to stay with me." Barbara try to explain her story to how Stephanie got in her place.

"I see so I sense your own national bat fan club I was thinking maybe you can be something bigger to her like role model and from the looks of what you seen I assume you know why." Gordon suggested as Barbara looks at Stephanie in a unsure look as Stephanie notice it and looks away in uncertainty about their relationship.

"Yes I know about her family history but it's that you see dad with all the things we go through yet, I do enjoy my time with her though." Barbara respond knowing giving Jim that option can't be an answer plus Stephanie seem to be really enthused by her time in the lab.

"I'll make sure she still be at my responsibility for this moment and keep an eye of her studying but she still can be with her mom if she wants to." Barbara answered as Stephanie widen her eyes and looks at Barbara.

"Wait you really don't mind me staying? I only want a promise to the Commissioner to let me handle my mom despite her not being a model mom I still love her as much as my dad and sure she just need treatment from her pharmaceuticals addiction but she got me to school and still provides for me so it's that a crime just let her go if anything she's a bigger victim then me. Please Commissioner sir just let it go. Your daughter can be my model figure, mom help me financially and it's a win win right?" Stephanie begging in tears runs up to Gordon shakes his trench coat as Barbara pulls her off.

"Sorry Daddy, Stephanie been through too much I promise we don't have to make it worst for her, I'll make sure of it I promise to keep an eye on her situations and pull her out of the bad ones." Barbara apologized for Stephanie sudden action as Gordon fix up his glasses and tie.

"You know I already made a promise to Batman and his little Clay child about this so I'm keeping my vows as long as there's no reports as physical abuse and neglect from her hands mean us and still your mom Crystal will be your separate graduations." Gordon stated as Barbara let's go of Stephanie a little who's in relief of Jim's choice and rubbing her tears away and look embarrassed but gratefully smiled.

"Thanks for taking time to understand me and sorry for committing assault on battery early I just remember the last time I lash out on Claydoll for what I assumed "wants to have a word with mom" after taking care of my dad. Seems like she really still have humane in her underneath that bitter black and white outlook on irresponsible parents who knew?" Stephanie sighed in embarrassed that she didn't see that earilar and rubs her head out of hoping no grudges hold on her.

"Maybe you're helping her out in a way so no need to be apologetic. You already did the right thing that lead you here." the Commissioner points out.

"Now I know we don't have a room for three but you can stay in my room it will be like a good guardian angel watching over you even if you sleep." Barbara informs Stephanie but unknown to the Gordons she accidently spots a glimpse of a yellow cape and brown reddish hair silently moves away from the window's views as she nods and walks to the window opens it quickly to hopefully see what she think she saw looking in all directions.

"You okay Stephanie? You look like you seen something unusual outside." Barbara rush to Stephaine to see what's outside of the window but nothing's odd around it.

"I just saw Claydoll around our window trust me I think she is trying to make sure I'm still okay. Hey Magnificent Claydoll where are you!!?" Stephanie shouts out the window for The Clay of hope but no more signs from her.

"Well welcome to our world kid because that's the first thing you'll see happening a lot." Jim said as Barbara stay leaning back arms folded with a joyful Stephanie on the window who's is mesmerized by what just happened to her today.

Prowling away from Gordon residence Claydoll roams out of the neighborhood and checks to see if she's been followed and have distance herself from all members at least so she thinks and heads to the one place she feels can give her time to think.

Where she see two spotlights moving cross each other and swing to a building with the huge lighted up sign name KANE on it. Yes it's the very place where her and Robin first time actually having chemistry together about their dad's and her admit for the first time he the only person she remember whoever care about her and give him her first cheek kiss his first intimate contact her first giggle and smile as reliving those moments moved her remind her why she choose to do the same for him and she looks down at the very spot watch the young couple enjoy each other.

"You used to be a hand full." a light young male soft full of life voice snap her out of her thought but she's not alert but smiles knowing who it is.

"Hehehe and you were so headstrong yet still determine to give me such kindness and bravery to be myself to no longer run away from my problems Robin, despite knowing what I really am you gave me all this and now I finally did it I make a difference in a young girl's life and from what I seen now she has a family, she can be safe around auntie. All she just do is let their dynamic play along for a while and my goal is complete thanks to you." Claydoll explain softly slowly walks up closer to Robin in those same intimate eyes she gave him long ago.

"I'm just lucky to be this far with you even I have my ups and doubts like you, when you get to a certain mood questioning things or feels something good or bad I can't help but feeling it too so don't make it seem like you're alone in that and I just teach you then again I can teach you more things about remembering me that are special." Robin reply to Claydoll as she skips a little to him nervously holding his hand.

"You sure I just been grateful with your customs. We just made someone proud and have courage to just have a life she can actually love." Claydoll slowly backs away like she's uncertain about what can happened next.

"Look Annie I know what this is about why you really not smiling. It's had something to do with that memory is also the same day where Clayface try to get you." Robin assumes

"Hmph like I can care less if he's after me but you're close. I just realized from my consequence with Clayface, Stephanie has a family meaning if her dad knows he might come after auntie and the Commissioner which means I have eventually put her in more problems for her now she has to live with fear of failing to protect the Gordons from Cluemaster meaning she'll never forgive me for trying to help her." Claydoll anxiety kicks in as her mind racing sweating . Robin grabs her shoulders.

"Hey take it easy babe your heart is beating like crazy and no she's not going to hate you they all know the risk and they stronger after seeing that happen to us before especially Barb. No one's going to be taken away from here on out I'm not going to be taken away from you because you're still with me and never failed me." Robin try to talk Claydoll's anxiety down as she looks at him very wary.

"O okay just stay with me tonight okay because something tells me it's not the only thing coming back to me." Claydoll calms down a little better ready to start an embrace but sees a cat like shadow on behind under the lighten up lane sign hide in the shadows

"Oh hi mom sorry for running off again." Claydoll quickly kiss Robin and apologize to Catwoman after spotted while blushing who's walks out of the darkness.

"Its okay Claydoll I figured you're too busy having your little self therapy, not that I was saving you from a certain amount of affection. Must've been that affective to make you come here without any second thoughts the moment you hear about Cassandra and now Stephanie situation." Catwoman respond.

"Well of course it's affecting her and fyi I'm already here to more than you to give her some satisfaction. *sighs* But if it makes her feel an ounce esteem you need to follow certain instructions to get her stress managed." Robin stated as Catwoman smirks at him.

"This is the only place where I have a good first memory that I ever had that day without no one chasing and hurting us it makes me feel safe like I have a purpose. But I prefer to not think about the rest of it I already having them still replaying itself like a broken record especially if it involved Him." Claydoll voice grow dark, eyes fuel in anger with grief as she revisits all those moments where Matt Hagen attacks her and Robin from the outskirts old parking lots that she uses to sleep in before her "Father" discover it all the way to Ace Chemicals.

Catwoman slowly creeps to Claydoll concern about her little kittens mental state.

"Hey listen to me if this place gave you a good memory then good for you, but if there's memories that are too much for you and you're not ready to revisit them then you always have that little journal dairy but then again judging from what I seen you serious need better treatment that doesn't involve explicit drawings." Catwoman pulls Claydoll back to the present after mentioning her red dairy in Selina apartment and feel surprised but react in a slight irritation and let out a sudden giggle.

"I just want to express my problems without scaring those who might not fully understand. It helps me get things out of my system none of you don't have a problem with me trying to learn how to express myself do you?"Claydoll asked innocently as the Cat and Bird trying to explain her about the drawing and Robin more curious about what she put in her recent red dairy but interrupted by a flying bat size drone with blue eyes almost hit Catwoman head and land on his head as it gets to look like him eye to eye upside down like a real one as Catwoman looks confused.

"What's wrong with that bat? Is it lost, scared or it seems to have a sudden hate for cats and birds?" Catwoman asked after she ducks behind Claydoll who's giggles at the bat's odd behavior.

"Hahaha this is fun now I see why you all prefer the skys it's me Carrie Kelly with stately storage upgrades of the HQ of Mystery." the bat's mouth opens reveals a microphone in it.

"Greetings friend how's the club's little bat toys." Claydoll greets Kelly

"Totally out of sight but tragically human proof Spoiler well spoil one of them before Heathcliff's can even speak and throw the drone at Mrs Freeze but it's worth the thrill. But Olive and Maps are still outside at who knows where and the boys are in the Mystery Hunter searching for them." Carrie explained the whole story.

"Just when I thought these youths take that idea of when the cat's away, the mice will play to a new level." Catwoman signed only a raspy voice gets in the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a receive an news from the two girls in the Iceberg Lounge while making this little penguin feel uncomfortable that they overheard a conversation that someone from Arkham is disappeared followed by a robbery and assault on battery by a large perpetrator and his partner disappeared from the safe. But something's not with her physics features an both male and female have very distinctive odd eyes." Claydoll recognized Black Bats voice

"You found Olive and Maps!? Let us speak to them before you allow Batman to get harsh on them." Catwoman told Black Bat showing the girls look guilty for disobeying orders in the Mystery Hunter.

"Look we're sorry but Olive want to be like Black Bat and I agree on wanted to look for clues face to face but it's okay because I just finally got Mr Cobblepot in my scrapbook so YESSIE!!" Maps show the photo of the Penguin's irradiated expression as Olive laugh nervously

"Yeah hehehehe I had to tape her arms together. I just want to see if we had what it takes to be in a more close range investigations at hazy nights like this to help be a detective and push myself for thrills and I love it just like Black Bat. Where's the issue?"Olive explain her reasons.

"That does not mean you can just jump in a huge mouse trap and see if you survived we already promise you don't want anyone to lose your head and Batman will never let it go."Catwoman stated

"That will be handled later but how the bad guys even escape gang?" Claydoll asked

"That's the odd part the police Montoya said there's no scuffle or torn vents or walls its like they vanish in the safe thin air leaving a spec of dirt, ring any bells from your stories sister? Next to nothing left but a doll's head in Arkham." Black Bat explain the crime scene as Claydoll gasp in fear.

"He's back I fear that he will be involved in one of my appointments sooner or later like almost on a daily weekend basis, she and the others will rise to challenge me again listen gang don't question me get back to the storage base right now I don't want you children now! We'll be investigating for this point on starting with the bank." Claydoll said in desperation as she gives Catwoman back the comms and rushed off her memory grounds to make it to the crime scene as Robin tried to reach out to her.

"Claydoll wait!!! There she goes jumping ahead into that state again I'll get my bike we can catch her much faster." Robin swings off away from Catwoman who's now sees what Batman sometimes had to go through when it comes to the teens rebelling behavior.

"Ugh you little ones can be cute when feeling in control of a situation minus the angst be careful not hitting any pedestrians." Catwoman concludes that chat and proceeds watching the Magnificent Claydoll on the rooftops.

The Detective Club got worried about Claydoll's sudden behavior.

"I don't know about you guys but maybe I'll be sent to the nearest pizzeria let's turn for our safety." Eric suggested

"We'll decide that later but for now we're going to be involved on solving the mystery of this Gun fu caper we help Annie before and we can try doing it again after we get Carrie and clue her in." Heathcliff stated impressed Black Bat.

"I go cover for you all if sister knows what you're doing and you two I wanted to know everything you got from the little man's Iceberg this will go to Batman if we have time to stop Alpha before he unleashed the shadows." Black Bat respond in her usual tone.

"We only thing we learned that whoever this Alpha Morrison guy is it's clear that even the Underwood and Oswald don't even heard about him he is a little anonymous to Gotham until then sorry I couldn't find out more of him after Bludhaven." Olive explained as Black Bat can feel part of her is glad he is hidden.

"But don't worry it's not like any mob who have been targeted by anyone would go there unless their crazy or do what we do, go undercover. So what's wrong with Annie? She's acting strange lately since this night started." Maps asked as Black Bat dart her eyes to are raised an eyebrow.

"How come?" Black Bat asked in concern

"Well for starters she been a little aggressive recently it's probably all the people who keep pressuring her for answers about her relationship with Selina they are close, the last thing they wanted is one of her enemies targeting them if they find out about it on media." Maps answers

"Sister Annie shouldn't be so worked up over some strangers criticism it's bad enough Tim and I had to keep an eye on her in school due to her getting hostile on students who taunted and called her a little cat criminal then that's when we come in to pull her away from getting banished. But I'm sense that's most of it has something to do with me." Black Bat assumes

"Why? I thought she like that because Clayface and his cronies are out I mean isn't she always like that with Katherine and him is her fault she turn Gotham into a panic state on us." Heathcliff said

"It's just since she discovered my past coming for me she becomes so driven on her goals on me but not too bad recently since for what I see Stephanie been her second main... yes I see now. I hope to find some way to help her in a way." Black Bat said feel like a light bulb on her head switch on.

"Wait what happened to Stephanie then what we already know? From the look on your face it's not that bad at all." Olive asked

"I'll tell you later when we get to Carrie and find me a proper spot to get off." Black Bat respond sounding like a lead role model as Olive looked at her hero's posture arms folded standing in front of her makes her happy with a burning desire for justice.

"Yes m.am and I sworn to follow your directions this time." Olive words unknown to her made Black Bat smile as they closing in back to HQ.

Rupert Thorne is no stranger to dealing with his enemies and competitions like a game of cards which is in his own safehouse unknown that Alpha is playing with him and his organization. While it's a sticky puzzle to find that it wasn't Hagen that killed Daggett in form of a little girl but turns out he created Gotham's first little monster that Rupert not going to let the little sick freak and her little playmates outwit him unlike Roland. At least he won't be much of a competition for his running as mayor campaign.

"They say that the kid deems to be all about wanting to bring down the little flying doll like any other Arkham freak who's crazy enough to challenge the Bat nothing else." one of his lieutenants said

"Ugh how many times do these Looney bins never learn the only way to nap any flying costumed vignette is a bullet, cement and throw em to the river. All these tactics the little runt does like it's all a show to her, no different then the Joker or Riddler but younger yet she owns an army other teens and was enticing them like she's doing a movie and is said to have the strength of a bulldozer like Claydoll, they both like what 11 12, 14?" another asked as he draw a 4 hearts as Alpha underneath his shades rise an eyebrow at what he just heard.

"Sounds like they had way too many vitamins unless they probably not human at all as they claim they are,more interesting than the Lady in a icebox story." Alpha is curious about more information on the Clay sisters and draw a Ace of spades.

"Like that's what we need a younger lunatic with a gang and a psychosis complex don't bother, only the ones who's not after me. No matter how many youngsters Batman trying to play guardian angel on that's why I'm needed Intel on our new visitors." Thorne said

"What if I told you that the Cat is out of hiding seems your recent attack on her didn't waste all her nice lives after all but it appears the police are after her seeing that she working with Batman's sidekicks for some reason." Alpha mention Catwoman return shocked the room.

"That's rich what are you a comedian? Last time we heard from her we and the boss make sure she won't be a problem any longer as she is struggling out her lives as we speak get real kid." another lieutenant assumed that Alpha is joking until he shows the photo of what looks like a big cat like claws on a man covered in tally marks and blonde hair have a fresh claw marks that look like belong to a giant cat on his chest and unconscious which is a huge deal to Thorne.

"Impossible?! She supposed to be gone off the picture! Knowing this Mr Zsasz freak wouldn't change his tally marks for anything when he calms a life. This could get out of hand for me with Catwoman she's proven to be more dangerous as Batman, she doesn't play by the rules!" Thorne stated

"Then maybe I suggested we get some better muscle cat exterminator in case she thought about picking a fight with you again Throne you don't want anyone to ruined your campaign and don't worry my idea of muscle is not like your usual worst of the worst behind the walls type." Alpha suggested as Rupert reluctant.

"I wouldn't put my reliance on anyone until they have my approved not to stern any affairs on my hands with the cops. Apparently you seem to be new at this game kid even if you talk a good one but no thanks all the rest of these guys can take care my business without blowing my cover. But look at it like this try go into the Looney farm and tell me about it when you make it out alive. Besides you said she's with Batman's little birds which makes her their problem as long as she dealing with her own kind and if she face me again I'll take matters to my own hands the city already hates her as much the Commissioner always gets on my case." Throne throws off the deal as Alpha push his shade glasses back and slams the cards 4 kings and gets up as Rupert is jaded by him.

"Well I think you made your point Throne. Now I see how you really be lucky to survive the fight in these campaigns you'll keep the rest of it. Just remember to prevent your enemies from getting closer while you still can." Alpha concluded his game as the rest of the lieutenants are surprised their boss loses by their peculiar visitor getting suspicion with him as he leaves.

"Say boss who is that guy?" one of them asked.

"How should I know?! All I seen that he really started get on my nerves offering me his help we already got issues starting with our old friend finally put down her ball of yarn just make sure she doesn't get close to me." Throne stated as he goes to his office is frustration.

Back to the robbery crime scene in the Gotham national bank with the Batmobile in front of the building Batman already made to the ransack crime looks around the aftermath scanning on the attacked guards both injured and unlucky and possible exits and escapes and propriety damage for anyone would leave and enter in the safe from thats not front door and clues to where the perpetrators would be and how they get there but only clue connected of it all it's dirt inside the safe and since it's a crime scene no one supposed to be inside or go across the safe.

"Staring off at things doesn't seem make the culprits magically appeared to us Bats." Bullock snark Batman with one hand in his pocket and a toothpick between his teeth but unknown to Bullock Batman using his Detective vision to scan the ground notice that the dirt has a unusual familiar substance.

"That's not the case, something tell me there's a few selective one who's favors disappearing acts like this without any trouble Clayface no doubt finally choice to make a move after escaping Arkham with a little help. The bank manager did mention none of them enter the front entrance but trigger the alarm without even opening the safe that's when the scuffle happened. But after they happened to run back to the safe and vanish as if to dust." Batman said rubs the dry dirt of clay in the tip of his fingers.

"Something tells me you're little friend may have something to do with that sludge. If anything I say she possibly onces one of his little helpers switch to yours is a little suspicious, don't forget we have history with freaks with a Clay gimmicks till this day." Bullock said while Batman glares at him.

"You should put trust in her, after she the one who put trust and admire you so I wouldn't have to tell her that you saying that around me if I was you." Batman smirk at Bullock knowing how the Clay Crusader is like with criticism as Bullock drop his toothpick.

"You wouldn't set a kid on me for what I say not that I'm having a problem with that I just saying that I hope she still on our side despite her strange connection with her mud monster and his little monster that's all she'll do good wonders as long as she dealing with criminals and not us right Montoya?" Bullock asked hopefully Renee can back him up, who's securing the front entry.

"Sure you do but as long as you the one doing the explaining here." She answered in a teasing way.

Then the angelic like Magnificent Claydoll dash into the bank main entrance pass officer Montoya like a phoenix out of flame.

"Where is he!? Where is Clayface I can still sense him!" Claydoll rush to the safe to feeling her former abusers clay around the area as Bullock and Montoya are the only cops runs to her.

"Hey what's your big idea beaming through us like that? This is police crosslines and you cross it without anyone's approval." Bullock stated on Claydoll as she on her knees lock in a concentrated state to see what happened as she has her hands on the ground.

"Batman what's she's doing it's like she literally being a Clay radar? Usually she'll be greeting us like usual. This has something to do with Hagen with Bullocks rumors being true?" Montoya asked about Claydoll's sudden behavior as Batman fold his arms.

"It's personal to her, while Clayface has something to do with her presents she mostly made like this because me and he wants revenge on Claydoll for his daughter until she is destroyed by him. He'll grow more dangerous than before if he doesn't get what he wants, so you might as well let her and I face him." Batman informed as Renee gasped and looks back at Claydoll, who senses clay though the vents.

As Robin enter the bank to check on Claydoll.

"Of course it will be too small like the snake he is. It can lead me to him and" The angel Clay stop as if she has a little flashback of seeing Matt Hagen face in his human from back when she's first brought to this world as her left-hand start to shake a little before she get to touch the vent.

"No not that again not now." Claydoll rubs her forehead and her mind racing a little right she hear that Batman stated that it was him who help made her what she is not Hagen which lowers her anxiety to hear that but the truth still making her questions herself on weather she doing this for her comfort mechanism or out of good in her all her bat dad knows that the city opinion on them with her origin has finally breaking her mask she trying to hide for so long and still try to smile she snap out of her mind by Robin tapped her head to get her to look at him.

"Hey sweetheart, mind clue us in on what your clay senses find you seemed distressed." Robin worried

"Ummm sorry guys and Mr Bullock for my rude introduction but I can't crawl inside this space so easily. I need to take to the roof or whatever the vent leads me to and still be on the case." Claydoll feels embarrassed but in her usual heroine voice as she tries walks off but isn't ready for how to cops would react to there next guess that's not happen to be Catwoman even the ones outside ready to pull their guns off.

"Oh such a purrfect reunion, Gotham Finest and the Dynamic Trio good times no hard feelings huh Renee." Catwoman trying her best come back impression on around everyone as she walks closer to the others.

"What's the big idea Batman if you bring umm this respectful kid in a costume as if the birds and bats are bad enough now you once again letting this criminal go walking to our business instead of the slammer!?" Bullock scolded on Batman as Catwoman gets in the way between them.

"Hey easy there big boy I'm going legit now notice the bats around my suit usually people like who have them on even now by greeting us with such bad mouth behind our backs a few scratch and lick and make up with no major hurt feelings check my records please before pointing guns at this innocent old kitty." The smirking Cat explained in her way that she's going straight this time.

"She's on our side Bullock I already promise Gordon to keep her in check a year ago." Batman succinctly explained.

"Please don't hurt her Detective Bullock and Officer Montoya. Catwoman she's like a mmm oh I saying she seems good and mean a lot to me that all and she not much of a bad person to me my best friend I promise she wouldn't be a problem." Claydoll's true relationship with Catwoman been beating around the bush as the Bat Family feel relief

"Kid I know you're new at this but this chick is an armed and dangerous woman with a used of charm looks and can fool you on a whim you sure better be careful now she's back on her feet." Bullock warned The Clay hybrid but she gives him puppy dog eyes with her hands together making the rest of the force lower their gun as he looks at Robin.

"Sorry I tired but I have no control on this issue." Robin shung his shoulders refuse to be a part of the debate as Bullock facepalm at the boy wonders reluctants.

Catwoman gleefully moves up to Montoya knowing they can't chase her or harm her

"Of course it's always the birds refuse to take the bait whenever a cat involved even when she just want to be friends, you should know I speak so highly for this. Come on Montoya at least cut me some slack I even have a leash to guide me so you won't get to throw me to the back in the cage, plus I have 2 votes and lose 2 votes as the other are the witness you knows maybe you won't regret it with an offer you have in mind or if I keep promising not to embarrassed you guys as bad than before." Catwoman begged in a snarky tensing way.

"Seriously mom you need to be careful with your proceed of words you'll get in trouble." Claydoll covered her face worry about the impression Catwoman put herself in as

Montoya shoved the ex mistress of thieves from her and sighed.

"Catwoman you should know that having a bat embroiled on your suit doesn't magically make you legit and your past actions against the law suddenly wipe away our memories like nothing happens. Apparently your vacation must've really messed with your head then it already is just be grateful that this crime has nothing to do with you." Montoya pointed at Catwoman.

"So does that mean you guys not going to hurt her?" Claydoll asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Sure whatever she off the hook, but don't even think about letting her slide if she up to something shady. We all know what she's like." Bullock said

"Finally I thought it's going to be a some initiation trick to earn trust with all." Catwoman responded

"Even people from the past can change if they just try hard enough. Thank you all today the people will learn that there's always a chance for them as well. Now if you excuses me I have a monster to catch." Claydoll smiled and waved as she about run out of the crime scene.

"Let me help you I did said I'll join you next time if his strike again." Batman blocks Claydoll's way with his cape as she confuse. Usually he of all people besides Robin would let her have time to go on her own as long as she can handle herself.

"But this is my investigation Batman, please I just needed handle this on my own since it's personal!"Claydoll said slightly irritated by her father figures worried state which is mostly common when it comes to a father with his daughter blood or not.

"You're still learning how to cope and I understand your mentions, but I don't think the risk is necessary to just follow his whereabouts. Clayface knows you can sense him and something tells me you're up to something more than that we can discuss this soon. Right now you just have to get used to me tagging along." Batman respond calmly to the Clay Crusader attitude refuse to move out of her way.

"Robin come on do something please?!" Claydoll begged her boy wonder to keep Batman from being her watch bat but he looked disappointed at himself.

"I'm sorry CD due to our earlier chat and this state of yours by the book I hate to say this but maybe it's best if you tag along with Batman so he can be your company for things you don't want to the rest of us to deal with to be keep us safe that is. I hope you understand that it's for the best for now." Robin tried to figure out ways to explain without hurting his Clay princess feelings, but Claydoll takes it well and chuckle at him.

"Awwww you're just wanted to tell me to be careful and just worrying about my safety huh? Well don't you worry for feathery head about it because the Magnificent Claydoll has the Dark Knight to make sure

nothing wrong comes to me…. much." she respond with a heroic silky tone pose dramatically one hand on her hip and the another a peace sign above her head beside Batman and wink at Robin made him blushes.

Catwoman scratch the window to get everyone's attention as robin and the other expect for Batman holds their ears.

What's that even necessary?" Robin asked

"Ok my glamorous duo just look out for yourself and try not get your little Bat habits and brooding influence on my Claydoll she's pure and innocent so let's keep it that way got it?" Catwoman stated to Batman.

"I think she's already passed that, but now it's up to Claydoll's clay sensing abilities to found our culprit." Batman respond as Claydoll tucked his cape.

"Ummm that is going to a problem Batman for so see my clay is like an actual living organisms meaning me sensing other Clay can strain me out as much as using it to heal me or let alone increased strength and let's just say I been straining myself from that earlier out of Robin and Catwoman orders." Claydoll explained in disappointment as Catwoman hid her face with her hand and Robin rubs his head in shame both just know that making her a clay Rader can be a risky move as the masked manhunter glare at them grimly.

"Hey don't give me that look. Prince birdbrain here should've at least be aware of the signs more than me." Catwoman pointed at Robin.

"Hey last time I checked never thought or know how her clayworks except the basics it's self aware and has good intentions so why bother hehehe?" Robin respond to the flaw.

"Oh boy some safety checkers you guys seem to be good at. The next thing you know she could've had a bomb inside as we're all like sitting ducks." Bullock worried

"Its ok Detective there's no bomb ticking in me at all thank you for checking my health. But I haven't told much about that part of my powers because I don't want to stress you all out so we both goofed up." Claydoll's statement relief their shame and worry as Batman turns to the angelic like hybrid.

"Then we have to do this the old fashioned way to the Batmobile and we'll discuss this sooner or later just be on the lookout of any strange individual Clayface can be anyone or anything until the time being. Me and Claydoll will check on Clayface and his partners recent hideouts I'll be keeping her safe in case of any traps." Batman stated the Bat Family mission as Claydoll's heartthrob but not much given this is her father figure AKA a true dad to her being her shield as the Masked Manhunter and the Clay Crusader moves outside and to the Batmobile as it roars off the entrance of the bank.


	2. The Tragic makeover

Inside the high tech but stylish slik Batmobile. Claydoll looked little ashamed that her powers has limits but Clayface don't and worst she nearly got mad on the last person she don't want to be mad at as she frown at how aggressive she gotten.

"Daddy I'm sorry for my rebel on you I was trying not to put too much stress and disappointed you all, I don't know what came over me. I get visions of my past or something catches my clay senses to be alarming." she apologize twirling her fingers.

"Don't be aplogic daughter. You never let us feel anything but proud it's not your doing everything that's going on around us. I'm just thankful that you actually promised to make our family grow since you been here and I don't blame you for your anxiety." Batman respond eyes still on the road.

"But I'm somewhat the problem for all of this while the solution to the good outcomes, it just doesn't add up. I know I did good but all these new foes Katherine and the city seems to support that my presence have something to do with all these people now coming out of whatever cover they been hiding ready to make themselves be heard with their rules either good or bad, at first I thought we're just be dealing bad guys always there before I ever became this. But now I see I'm only making things too complex with Ice lady, sociopathic hybrid doll, another doll who can bend his body almost like me and now secret organizations who don't seem to see eye to eye to us. All seem to start from me because I trying to help others and the rest of you to be like you and Robin knowing you two never messed up this badly." Claydoll whimpered.

"Trust me Claydoll when I say this, Remember that during my earlier days just like you. People to question whether the Batman persona only creates the evil that I swore to destroy and lot of Gotham seem to point at me for criminals let alone if my methods doing more harm than good. I thought we already talked about this not long ago, we're both going through this before and as long as it's the good thing to do." Batman explained as Claydoll takes a unfold her arms and sighs out her pain and looks the Dark Knight in certainty as she listen to him.

"Father I know we talked about this I can handle being judged on myself but I don't like it when some of the classmates saying I'm ashamed of the Waynes because I associated with Mom, others run away in fear of me like I'm a criminal. Hehehe but you know what's really ironic she's does have a point about us being no difference career wise sometimes I can't help but think of Annie as Bruce Wayne mirror and real daughter on identity standards yet distinctive." Claydoll smiles as Batman takes that time to look at her as he change his grim to a proud smile.

Suddenly just when they get closer to the funny faces dinner theater, a Raggedy Ann doll lands on the Batmobile window causing the Bat father and Daughter bonding to pause leaving Claydoll and Batman shocked as Batman push the break to screech the Batmobile to turn around which made the doll fly off the Batmobile that almost clash through a window with the Gothamites inside the building and the doll landed back rolling in the middle of the road making a familiar manic childlike laughter almost in a ticking matter at everyone's reaction.

Claydoll ejected herself off the Batmobile into the air in anger.

"Gahhhh I don't have time for this demon!" Claydoll snarls at the doll rushes to it and flings the giggling doll in the air using a bit of her clay since it's a little wear out but high enough only for the doll to rooftops and made a small explosion almost hit the rooftops, frighten the entire Gothamites are running around in a panic stated, even the drivers have screech and turn another direction despite no one getting caught inside of it only little further. The raggedy Ann head now hot and landed on the ground rolled over to Claydoll's boots.

"Everyone remain calm the bomb is no longer a problem!" Batman tries to get everyone to stop panicky as they get to the closet shelter they can find to cover themselves or leave the scene Claydoll picks up the Raggedy Ann doll scans it with her Detective Vision to learn the origin of it where it came from reveal that a smell handprint like hers on it yet can see clay.

"We're close Batman I think I can feel now meaning we are in the right direction…" Claydoll mind went blank as she having flashback of when she has her name Annie from Tim Drake who's was looking around at a little girl's doll then flash to where Hagen attacked them ended with Batman made Hagen run off as the Dynamic Duo chased him leaving Annie worried that Robin is ok.

Batman snaps her out of it.

"Did you hear me? I'm saying we'll still be inside the theater whether he likes it or not, Claydoll I'm starting to think he is not alone last time I checked, toys are not his thing with the same pattern from the Asylum." Batman concerned with Claydoll mind blocks as she turns to him.

"I know what you're thinking with the toy like gimmicks but Ragdoll is not much of a interest when it comes to blowing up people. He is a dangerous thief that's all. Which mean there can be one person who used the dollish appearance to frighten others with kids devices based and turn them into weapons of mass destruction. We just need to be careful."Claydoll explained as her expression become grim look, similar to Batman's trying to brush off her blackout moments but Batman's concerned dad look got her out of his habit as she return to her timid look around him.

"Sorry da I mean Batman you know it's hard with all these events and memories it feels like something I need to fight or at least try but I think it's better for you to keep me back to reality." Claydoll apologize again still down about not sensing Clayface as she takes the drops the doll's head as it breaks reveal to have nothing but ashes.

Outside the Funny faces dinner theater

"CUT!!!! No No you're supposed to die before the doll exploded!" a familiar young teen girl voice with very light blonde hair in blue from the rooftops with a microphone shouted in a dictator chair with a director hat. As Batman and Claydoll look up at the top of the Funny faces theater sign.

"What are you doing up there Katherine? You know we're gonna have to take you back to your cell for that little stunt you pulled. Where's your father?" Batman asked the Producer of Crime as she gasped dramatically with her hand on her chest.

"Why always blame me? I didn't have anything to do with that part of the script mostly I'm just being a director giving my family places, must been one of my extras." Katherine pouts respond without answering questions rocking the chair slightly as Claydoll glared at her.

"You didn't answer his question where is Clayface?! I can deal your games later now get down from there. Clayface and I need to talk, even if it means I have to go through all of you! But please sister tell me where can I find him this is personal." Claydoll demand as Katherine rise an eyebrow smile notice something different about her pacifist princess fatigue expression.

"Hmmm personal eh something tells me that you're not actually prepared to or have time to play with us now. Something on your mind involved a loved one? You finally come to terms with the fact that your endless crusade has catch up to you or you can't really see any of us because of how you carry yourself that you start losing your credibility." Katherine points out Claydoll's reckless choice to tried herself out searching for her and Clayface.

"You didn't know what is going on with me yet I can still find him. That is maybe the reason why I don't see him but only you is because he is afraid that I finally surpassed him yes?" Claydoll fired back at Katherine which did offend her made her growl at her but she refuse to get down.

"I'm sorry for your disloyalty to my one and only king but daddy's whereabouts will looked into if we come join in a front roll seats of our theater thriller right here in our king's adoring public homes. Because if you don't." Katherine pulls a clipperborad behind her and once she claps it.

BOOM!!!!

An explosion is heard from another district as a young girl's scream made the Magnificent Claydoll looked in horrified and heart crush and Batman blad his fist for what happened.

"How many lives did you just take Karlo!? Those are innocent civilians who did nothing to you it's a shame how someone so young like you would fail to the this kind of life." Batman pity's Katherine as she nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

"Well how else can I give you all a boost to my stage by adding extras sense of steaks emotions and drama, they don't called me the Showrunner of genocide for nothing but be serious Batman and yer highness, that little hello surprise Ann doll has a good marketing strategy yes? Hahahahahaha Now get with the spirit and go inside because the play of the birth of my creator lost mistakes is going to start tickets already on me hahahahahahaha!!" Katherine laughs at her carnage and whistles for a sludge feminine winged creature with red eyes forms birdlike feet to grab Katherine and flees away with her in the air circle the building as Batman gets the idea and calls on something or someone to deal with the fires under his cape as Claydoll's fist shakes and pull out her clay claw.

"Sorry darlings but tonight's is a no bats fly zone here if you think of leaving my little niece has a few loose end to meet up people to see you get the idea of how this works try weasel out and there's more where that came from." Lady Clay stated as Claydoll aims her clay claw at her.

"Wait Claydoll, let's just see what's going on inside, I already fix our problem outside." Batman told Claydoll, grab her arm as she sees there's no wonder safer way for Gotham.

"Batman, of course sir I'll follow you loud and clear from here on." Claydoll puts her Clay Claw back in her utility belt and follows Batman inside the theater.

Inside their surround with mannequins and clay covered victims almost melted with eyeballs looking at they been affected by corrosive substance either acid or something else.

"Those Monsters was busy here and now we're stuck here while she just do whatever she wants outside I'll make her pay dearly for this." Claydoll clutches her fist as she remember all the cruelty her sister has cause just for fun because the Clay Crusader dare to come out wrong just to prove a point for her sick amusement.

A series of light's shape like arrows to the front roll seats. Claydoll and Batman follow the lights to the stage. Suddenly the lights flash on them as the spotlights move on the stage reveals the Titles in Clay called "The lost ones who melt away." with props of dark clouds and lighting storming sound effects and flash an narration of a deformed and schizophrenic exo suited 6 ft Preston Payne with his "wife" who's a mannequin named Helena as a way to keep his humanity attaches due to his hallucination as he gave the Bat and Angel a few sideshows of Preston's origin as a gentle good looking man loved by a woman on his side in the Gotham park before his experience with the reuuyu turned on him and drove him mad to find a cure or make other go through what he endured.

"Ah beauty such a wonderful thing. It can gather you respect success and able to live simple social life people to worship and accept you. Yes I once felt that way until oh the horror that's when Ugly has struck again as I was greeted with running away and fear as what I become and she was melting by my hands. That's when I know that the reuuyu fail on me thanks to Daggett institutes! I became an outcast again because of my physical deformity since birth. Ugly is the true essence of what makes my beloved melt away. I have to do it for my fever it's the only way to keep myself together" Preston show the slideshows of all the homeless and his would've been lover who are melted in Clay but his touch my his bare hands keeps causing others to melt like wax. Claydoll and Batman can't help but feel sorry for him having to be abuse and mocked by his peers and family all because of his acromegaly only for him to turn to Hagen to give him some of his clay to fix his deformed features gone wrong.

"My god." Claydoll respond in empathetic way with nothing but pity in her face seeing what happened to Preston.

"Preston we're sorry that you had to endure the bullying and your condition. But maybe you don't need to used that suit to keep you stable we can find a cure. But melting people to keep your help your pain fever is not right that's murder." Batman said looks back to Preston Payne who's in the projector room beside his mannequin Halena who's just had a model smile on her face and a yellow dress with blonde hair blue eyes.

"It's called necessary sacrifices I must continue my work even other victims like Matthew understands my mission to stay I never want to do it but this condition forced my hand. The only one who can understand and can't be affected is my Helena and so is the rest of my kind can see that I'm the victim here and there's nothing to stop me from getting my cure ugh!" Preston experienced another melting attacks holding on to the Helena as his head slowly melty despite his dome keeping it from being completely gone and the only way to keep his clay from melting him is to get in his physical contract on a living individual.

Just when Batman and Claydoll are trying to check on Payne a bunch vines of clay takes them to the chairs and wrap them up except their heads like a cocoon.

"I can't hold on any longer these audiences are not enough for things I must do what my niece suggested that the only way to fully get rid of this pain I have to contact the perfect beauty of a hero and the perfect physique of a man so there for Batman and Magnificent you two must be the ones to fix me!" Preston stated as he comes out of the projector room and heading his way to Batman and Claydoll.

Claydoll tries to see if she can used her clay strength to break though the clay that cocoons her and realize that this can strain her up more but this is a crisis as the Clay cocoon fighting with her.

Batman struggles to but it's will be too late the moment he set free as Preston pulls his gloves off for his sacrifice.

"I'm sorry dad but I have to give it my love to save my family." Claydoll thought with regret in her face then whimpers gets her clay to take some of the clay cocoon essence inside her increase her strength to free herself and Batman as she punched through the clay cocoon, it even hit Preston away from her hearing it's pinched screech make her skin crawl as it falls into a puddle. The Magnificent Claydoll fail on her knees still manages to get up and hits through Batman's cocoon freeing him then holds onto the stage with Batman checking on her gets the Reuuyu vaccine from her belt.

"Quickly Claydoll! Recovered yourself while he's weekend!" Batman tell his clay child but she looks at Preston, suffering from his melting attacks holding his chest while getting up feeling sorry for him.

"No I need to survive for my Helena, my work it must be done!!! Please let me have your perfection if I can't have it no one will!" Preston coughs in his helmet as he rush up to the Bat but gets punched by him, still conscious off the stage.

"Wait Batman, he's not fit to fight I know he cause trouble. But I'm afraid I must help him stick around until he gets back to his home." Claydoll stops the fight and walk off the stage fall on her knees getting up no longer caring about her condition and fatigue body as Preston tries to crawl away from her to his mannequin.

"Helena give me your strength" he begged her holding onto the mannequin.

"Shhh don't worry, it only hurts when it's pushed in." Claydoll stated as she uses her Reuuyu vaccine injected it on Preston's bare melting hand as the melting stops making him slowly regain his shape just when he fell unconscious on Helena.

Claydoll let out a whew of relief after checking on Preston's heat signature is still there and his clay is alive on her clay senses as it even starting to get a second wind from her deed as she too thrown the towel in Batman's arms.

"Lucky that he didn't end up suffering that fatal deal like he almost had if not for your vaccine. One of these days Payne will be cured from his condition." Batman respond to Claydoll's actions as she looked a little dazed panting but can speak.

"I get the feeling. you're deeply saying that I was being reckless again if I say I need to still make sure Katherine and that lady Clay stay where they last spotted those people they hurt are in danger." Claydoll tries to make sure there be no tricks in the theatre.

"I'm not going to let you strain yourself again you did your part. We just have to give you time to regain your powers completely so you won't be absorb I don't want him to take you on like this." Batman refuse to let her use her clay sensing abilities again as she looks away from him but understand his reason.

"Ok sir, is the spare of the vaccine in the car? How can I stop if I have limits and he don't?" Claydoll asked folding her arm.

"We'll discuss that part later. Right now we must hurry and to their last whereabouts while you recover in the Batmobile." Batman carrying Claydoll outside as they look up at the sky only to see nothing involved a flying clay creature or her Barbie doll like hybrid hovering around them.

"Just what I thought they got away before we got out. Hey the sign letters they are unscramble look!" Claydoll pointed at the sign that used to say Funny Faces Dinner Theater now misplaced by what looks like C.A.E

"C.A.E should like Caesar or a message for you. It's clear you're a major target but still time you're the one that must come to the hunter." Batman said as Claydoll look determined.

"Then it's time to see what happens with my destiny shall be declared tonight. Just like he declared mine life here." Claydoll takes her glove off and roll up her sleeve ready to get injected with her clay to get her body and mind recovered. The batcomm ring startled Claydoll sounded like it's coming from the Batmobile as Batman answered the comm screen inside.

"Speak."

"Ummm Hello."

"Batman, CD!? Whew at first a second I was worried about you and Claydoll weren't answering after you're last message. It's just that we hear a huge explosion what happened it's like it's come close from where my home is!" Carrie explained as her voice and expression is full of worry of her parents could be danger.

"My sister attacked the other apartment on the other side of you maybe your chance of your home being damage can be 15 out of 50." Claydoll tries to ease Carrie worry.

"But my mom and my dad could be in trouble if your sick sister tricks are still around!!! Please guys you can't let it happen other folks out there could use your help too before it's collapses into rubble I don't want to lose my family either." Carrie begs for Batman and Claydoll to help out her home streets from being ashes.

"Neither do I want that from you Carrie I swore to never let what happened to my parents happened to you and that's exactly what I ensure is happening now as we speak!" Batman respond as he and Claydoll gets inside the Batmobile as it roars on ready to go.

"Yeah Carrie we'll take care it already." Claydoll said quickly still in deep thought expression over what going on around her.

"Better than nothing but good luck and be careful in there. I'm making sure there no doll explosion in our base, please say no" Carrie prays for the best to happen.

"Oh I don't think she's interested yet should be if disturb mind can change like everyone's." Claydoll wonders to herself silently so Carrie didn't hear that.

"Actually I can just get the Mystery Hunter and me and Heathcliff will be there shortly later." Carrie suggested and made up her decision with her one fist bladed makes Claydoll's eyes widen as Carrie switch off the comms with a smile before the duo say anything.

"We got to hurry." Batman said as the Batmobile speed off to back to the streets.


	3. chapter 3 chaos of the Mud Pack

During all the commotion. At the same distinct where Katherine's doll exploded. Catwoman and Robin were called by Batman to check and save any survivors in the area despite the two haven't come to there difference on who's better influence for Annie. But now it's now the real challenge is how is Catwoman going to put up with some the Gothamites feel about her next actions.

"We're just going from whereabouts of Clayface to stopping a few alerts here and there. This is no fire hazard of course." Robin said as him and Catwoman are entering to the fires and buildings searching for survivors while dealing with some of the falling debris

"Ugh at this rate I'll be a medium well Cat if not careful. Hmmm?" Catwoman and Robin sees Black Bat dash pass them holding a young boy but was blocked off by the ceiling on fire as she cover she covered her and boy with her cape and runs back to same window Catwoman and Robin came from and jumps outside. A cry for help came in two areas of the apartment as Robin lead the way and go upstairs. The stairs mostly are complete weaken and collapsed with a gingered man in a bowling shirt and shorts hanging on the railing for dear life as one of his sandals fall off his foot and into the fire and just when he thinks thing's can't be worst and he won't make it in time he's been saved by the last person anyone would expected to catch his wrist and pulling him up.

"Catwoman?! Please don't drop me, Oh alright I'll be honest I'm not messing with any cat based product's to get my hair the way it is just natural." he begged her as she signed

"I'm not going to drop or attack you into flames. You must've got me mistaken for a different person who's responsible now hold on to me this is going to be a thrill!" Catwoman pulls out her cat whip to grapple on the chandelier that the man start getting more nervous.

"Wait what are you doing!?" But Catwoman didn't answers with only an enger grin and swing them both into another platform and dash out the window where Black Bat came out off and landed on the safety net as her and the cat bounces out of the net and flips to the ground on their feet as everyone is surprised with a mixed of disgust relief and confusion to see Catwoman in this side alliance let only saved a random Gothamite next the Black Bat.

"Why she's here!? She's not one of them is she?" A street teen asked one of his friends

"Dude of she has a bat on her back what point don't you understand. If only that can go down a little further thought." Another teen boy commented stare at Catwoman back with lustful intentions.

"Ugh it's that veil feline again, she's return to rob us all." a upper class woman disgusted that her sides greatest problem has make her presence known.

"Wait isn't Catwoman one of the bad guys mommy?" a little girl asked her mom as even she don't know what to make of it

"Woah it's a miracle. She just help make our job easier that's all that matters." a firefighter relief to see a former criminal help the survivors make it out fine with Black Bat as the water hose keeping the fire from blazing.

"Thanks for saving me Bat lady. I'm scared that I might get burned." the little boy thanks Black Bat who's holding on to her waste as she pat his head and smile.

"Don't be scared nothing's not hurting you now at this state from this point. Plus a bit your age should be how they say remember this feeling when you starting to get scared."

"Yeah nealt it! I think I got them the idea I wanted Black Bat,I irk to say it but what happened to Robin?" Catwoman asked Black Bat as she didn't look in Catwoman's eyes and stared at the flames as everyone silent waiting for the moment with nothing put the waters flowing.

Inside with his Bird Claw attach to the ceiling and 8 survivors are in the fire escape room. Robin has a blonde woman hanging on his waste behind him as she holding a cat with the claws holding into her arms for dear life as he grapples down in a steady movement to not cause any damage of another broken ceiling.

"Please don't drop me and my baby!"

"Come on Timothy almost there even though the weight is pulling." Robin grunted trying to hurry the solid floor in a steady pace and kick the door so the survivors can get out of the carnage created by the Showgirl of Mayhem.

"Everybody out now!" Robin gets everyone out of the building before the ceiling comes down on them as fresh air returns to their lungs behind the building. The Teen Wonder is relief that things are going smoothly as everyone cheer that they reunited by their loved ones.

"Missed me?" Robin asked Black Bat and Catwoman.

"Indeed, Catwoman even worry for you to hope you haven't fallen in order to Claydoll happy. It's really quite sweet of her." Black Bat respond make Catwoman blush as she rush between the two.

"I never do or asked for your well being it's just I needed you in case of important situation I can't do. Besides who else can keep that angel the way she is but both of us?" Catwoman said irritated with fold her arms and turn a little covering her red under cheeks under the mask with her long hair.

"Are you admitting that I'm a better for her?" Robin teasing her as she has her claw out turns to Robin.

"Enough! You two act like high school cheer girls if anything you're both bad and good ways for her. Now where's is she anyway? I have to see her." Black Bat respond as the Mystery Hunter made it to the scene in an alley.

"Thank goodness they are alright and my home seems to be in one piece." Carrie look in the window with binoculars on the passenger seat with Heathcliff.

"Just the good news we always wanted to hear. So how you manage to convince Bat Boss to allow us here Kelly?" Heathcliff asked made Carrie sweat as she smile.

"Ummm just a luck I guess I'll be right back stay with the van for me ok?" Carrie about to dash out of the van, but Heathcliff manage to grab Carrie wrist, accidently make pull back to him as the door close.

"What the heck man!?"

"Sorry but think of it. If one the authorities or people who might hate our guts catch wind of us they might eat us alive like a pack and we're the rabbits." Heathcliff explained explained as Carrie noticed she's on his lap.

"Yeah I get it not everyone likes our style but we got our set of grown ups protecting us from that. Why you're so protective on and Olive and Maps get to roam around hmm?" Carrie asked smiling as Heathcliff as a hard time to answer but the Bat communicator on under the radio rings giving him relief.

"Oh groovy saved by the Bat once more I knew he can't let me down." Heathcliff thought as Carrie answers it resume to sweat.

"Ummm hey how's the fires going with the doll bombs and Karlo and what not hehehe. How's my parents?" Carrie asked expecting the worst.

"You're parents are saved by Robin Catwoman and Black Bat. That doll explosion did a number at the other buildings lucky your home not destroyed especially your family." Batman responded

"But you may want to be in your room in case they are worried about your safety, that is if you're ummm how you say busy with….another duty." Claydoll said skittishly

"Cool thank you it means a lot to me Say what's wrong CD? You look like you saw something awful, did you find that monster who did all this and blowing this up sky high?" Carrie relief to hear the news curious about what going with Batman and Claydoll.

"Ummm. Carrie look." Heathcliff poked Carrie's shoulder as he look like he saw someone hostility type.

"What's going on now Heath..YIKES!!!" Carrie backs away from Heathcliff after seeing that Batman and Claydoll peek out of the window and Claydoll blush and covers her face with Batman's cape.

"Woah we're sorry to interrupt I was just worried about you guys being in danger that's all!" Claydoll said nervously.

"It's ok they didn't do anything wrong you can look now. But still you should get home to protect yourself with your family we just found out these explosion match Arkham's except the national bank of stolen money, from here, the theater all have the same head and band only different is the dolls having reddish brown hair and another light blonde and the first is Brown with no eyes. It's triangulate the locations with each letter of those attack happen in streets begin with letters A C and E." Batman explain as Carrie still catching up from her fright of the day.

"There's our mascot dog Ace, and ace in the hole is from deck of cards so maybe the most gambling spots. I got it ACE Chemicals, the old card chemical factory where your arch nemesis Joker is said turn into the mischief prankster criminal clown he is today." Heathcliff points it all out.

"Unfortunately a very dangerous one yes and believe or not it's also my birth place too back in the day I have no name or anything. It's clear he wants to end things where it all began." Claydoll had her head down as she rubs her left hand as if she remember his clay ooze into her skin and clothes literally.

"Who the Joker?" Carrie asked

"No Clayface all this mess is he's way of challenging her. It's why he is repeating his first act after his return from the sea and not showing up chasing you like all those times. He been taking time knowing how you and Karlo's physicality works from simply chasing and tracking sensing you're variable to work your powers8." Batman explained as Claydoll looks worried about weather that idea is true as she remember her memories can read any living clay condition strength and weakness as she just thought about Catwoman and Robin safety along with Black Bat.

"Oh no that means if he knows then, I got to find Robin before Lady Clay or Clayface does they can imitate to anyone!" Claydoll said in a state of panic as she unaware of the horror she might deal with as she checks on the location of Robin and Catwoman on Carrie's bat laptop revealing them to be in ACE chemicals.

"Oh Noooo. Please no." Claydoll whimpers everyone in the van is in a state of worry if Clayface got them first or they have him and rest of the pack.

"Fine Hagen if you want to come and make this a reunion from the memory of lanes then I'll be surely to make your reruns cancelled as well or die trying and no one's not going to stop my endgame for it's almost over." Claydoll stated as she break her knuckles and dash out the van.

"Claydoll Wait!" Batman tries stopping her but she grapples off with nothing but her goals in her mind right now ready to see if her presence can mean something once more.

"Kids turn the surveillance feed on ACE chemicals, I'm going after Claydoll to protect her."

"Yes sir Bats!"

Batman dash to the Batmobile and zoom off the find his ailles.

Unknown to Claydoll, who's swing on her way to ACE chemicals. Lady Clay who's holding Katherine on her feet in the air who's stalking the clay crusader with a camera.

"It's so beautiful from up here. Knowing that own my sister dear is matching off her lonesome and angsty her own. Got to admit that play was dashly a surprising but unfortunate scene, that pacifist moping princess couldn't bare to have a heart big enough to put my uncle out of his pain so he can be free. Oh what a cruel lying angel she is hehehe." Katherine said filming her sister.

"I'll keep her busy while she's still weekend." Lady Clay suggest.

"Awww but I wanted to the fun of watching her look of dread with urgency as she rushing against time to reach for that blanket called justice just think of the moment when she see how powerless she feels if her kingdom been taking care of, it's what the audience likes complexity." Katherine pouted

Lady Clay stated down at Katherine can't make sense of what's with her obsession with the Clay Crusader is so deep in the core that she refuse to just kill her when she has the moment.

"That obsession is going to be her end one day." Lady Clay thought

"Humph you're not the only one looking for thrills back in my soldier days, Before I choose to become this for my beauty. Let's set our thrills to the sky's back to base I got the feeling they closing in on ACE as we speak." Lady Clay stated as her head shape back to her original look with brown eyes blonde long hair and gorgeous face in moonlight reflect back to her clay from.

"Oh please hurry on auntie you never know when they could stop ending trailers. In case earlier bats and birds eggplants of customers all ages Hehehe just wait till they see the highlights. Who else can really cancelled this marketing business, grandpa should be proud." Katherine reveals her Barbie doll like grin and have a map of all places she's use her next product of dolls to make Gotham, her own image now the question is will our heroes keep it from being a reality.


	4. Bat family vs Mud packs

In the manpipes under the ACE Chemicals from the Gotham river since the front entrances is barricaded by Dolls with bombs and guns. Robin obviously came to that spot reflect the moment he discover Annie is hybrid young girl who's looking and desperate for a family a real father and mother that actually loves her and a sibling who never tormented or bully her a family she wanted to protect from harm. The way her lover did.

"So this is the place my sister came out of this Clayface monster? That means he is a she and she must pay for her actions." Black Bat said feeling a sense of hostility.

"Yes and no, this time I'll be the one who make a mark on Claydoll." Catwoman respond have her claws out for some Clayface

"Oh boy I know she's not going to be happy with us coming here without her. Knowing I probably now have bullseye on me right now since I did the most work." Robin moan on how he going to explain to his love clay.

Further out of the pipelines the trio found Claydoll looking around the halls in worry.

"Oh well looks like it's time for you to sing and squeal away little birdy because she's here Hehehe." Catwoman teasing at Robin as he ignore her as he and with the Cat runs to her expect for Black Bat who feels something off about her twin.

"Oh Claydoll sweetie look what the cat dragged in. Birdboy just wanted to help I try to tell him to let you know before you do but he doesn't want to make you worry isn't that right." Catwoman play blame game on Robin to Claydoll as she looks at them confused.

"Well we just have truce to work together to help you stop Clayface so we all can share. Overall I just wanted to make sure you're not in too much danger alright?" Robin hugs and kiss Claydoll cheek as she hugs back then Black Bat notice her eye spark yellow as the doll smiles non Claydoll like almost like Katherine's sinister like.

"Thank you boy wonder we should be together. We don't want Matt Hagen to know we're here to stop his plan won't we? Now come on, we're on his trial." Claydoll stated but just as Robin and Catwoman follow Claydoll. Black Bat stabs the Batarang in Claydoll's chest shocked them as she screams in pain.

"NOOO!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CHILD!!" Catwoman punch Black Bat off Claydoll.

"I sense that substance in her veins there's no heart or any human organs in her plus she didn't even call or act protective on me didn't even call you mom and me Sister at all. She's not my sister Claydoll!!!" Black Bat hails Catwoman before she pulls out her whip while holding her neck. Robin notice there's no Blood at all as Claydoll giggles in an unsettling way and pulls the Batarang off her as her voice goes from soft and silky to a deep man's voice but monsters and attach to Robin arm.

"Sister? Mom? You people clearly don't know nothing or who you're bring into your lives are you? You're beloved Claydoll belongs to me Clayface and I'm going to make you. Pay Robin for making her so confused and a waste of creation that I have another that my little star co host." Clayface reveal himself as Black Bat can't believe that this pile of living mud is Annie's dad calling her a waste of creation got her blood boiling as she discovered a new emotion righteous fury of hot tears, same with Catwoman.

Robin is fighting back as much he can as Catwoman ready to try her new upgrade in her whip and Black Bat throw a shock Batarang together with Catwoman and harm Clayface to get Robin off him still both eyes fill with burning tears and fury.

"Owww what the heck...Catwoman?! And my mistakes little groupie fangirl you're way off your league." Clayface resumes and recovering to he's monstrous size 7ft and hummer and axes shifted from his hands.

"Calling your own daughter a waste of creation?!"

"And your mistake?!"

"WE'LL! NEVER! FORGIVE YOU!!!!"

Black Bat and Catwoman eyes and anger expression even spooks Robin as a reminder not to get in their bad side but safe knowing they on his side as they changed at their righteous angry on Clayface with Robin behind them as more warm tears hit the floor.

Meanwhile Claydoll made it to the ACE chemicals on the Oceanside feeling like yesterday except the screech of the Batmobile came at the bridge and another surprise Ann explosion cut off the Bridgeway.

"Darn you Katherine! I have to end this mayhem performance or she and her dad make the whole Gotham to the blazing dark studio and save my family!" Claydoll said in her mind as she rash in the pipeline knowing Batman is right behind her as promise only a few bat drones follow her. Heart racing like she's walking in death still flashes of her running with Robin, running and running and running all to her second near death experience is a running nightmare that will never die unless all the Clays are not terrorizing society. The bats zooms in circles to get her unknowingly tears away as she felt heart warm by her mystery gangs kindness just realized that this is her endgame her mission. If only she find out sooner the trio would've stick to her instead of going on their own. A struggle is heard as Claydoll runs as fast as she can,hated doing that in the same movement when Robin drag her away from Clayface and breaks the Clay metal and deformed monster in her way as she can hear voices driving her motivation to not stop moving.

The lights give her relief to be out of that dread pipeway and found tear drops warm belong to her mom cat and caped twin made her gasp as she yells their names. She found Clayface looking like he's searching for them relief of the idea they still waiting for her.

"I can sense you're coming my daughter, daddy's been busy making sure these bad people don't bother us." Clayface on the Catwalk where the final fight with him and the dynamic duo occurred as she grapples to the Catwalk it only a empty look on her face but eyes still watered.

"W why I just don't know what to do I wanted to help kids whose suffer from people like you and benefit their lives yet Gotham against me half of them. All this violent and you keep me shelter like a slave refuse to let me go. I I just wanted to feel what I always wanted freedom and this life make me feel alive yet still I scared that once my mission is over I might get bored again stuck in a cycle. There's has to be a way to solve my crisis please, I'm begging you and my sister my real one to tell what do you think all this can solve when we can make the world less ugly, I need to feel freedom I don't really want to fight all the time. Just wanted to make this world a better place for kids like me and them." Claydoll explained her main reason to come to him with every emotion in her eyes as the one good goal is to make lives of people like Stephanie and Cassandra Tim much happier seeing their smile makes her keep going but how long will it last as Clayface slowly surround her with his clay.

"Awww Claydoll that is getting all touchy and all but nice guys finish last remember that with me? Once people know you'll do anything to make a mark they will turn on you and you don't belong here it's why you're so soft and never accomplish destroying me even if you surpass others. You just don't have the stones to teach this world a lesson but I can give you that the same way I help make my shiny star the best thing that I can asked for myself, maybe it's time to give in if you want to be stronger and accomplish you're little mission now hold still you're going to be reunite to your true home soon." Clayface clay crawls on Claydoll as her eyes still dazed as she pulls out a match off her belt ready for the clay to get closer.

"DON'T LET YOUR PAST DROWNED YOU!!!" the children's voices and Cat Robin and Black Bat shouted wakes up not only Claydoll determination but her Clay as it helps breaks free off her body before it gets to her head as she has arms to hammer strikes Clayface's arm inflected physical pain on him as she keeps going to get him off of her.

"If I'm going to have my freedom. Then I'll remain fighting forever if that's all it takes!" Claydoll pointed at Hagen.

"Grrr you stubborn turp, I'll have to smash you down in order to absorbs then all your pain will end soon."Clayface scolded

"You will not separate me from Robin thanks to him and Batman I am ready against you once more." Claydoll stated very sure with herself now she found her purpose and dodges Clayface bricks and evade to punches him as he grunts and shapeshift to blob like puddle to try hammer clap her but she grapples up and stomped on Clayface eyes he yell and stabs Claydoll's feet and form a fist uppercut her to another catwalk above as he forms a spring to get to her as he's proven fast like her and from a train to try and push his creation to the vat of chemicals as she clash now with her super strength full effect.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore"

"Stop with the nonsense and come home to me."

"I'm already home and you'll go back to Arkham!" The two banter as the clay crusader headbutts the Clay train face and pushing him back off the Catwalk as she gets down the ground.

"Now that's the sister I know." Claydoll relief to hear a familiar raspy voice only to see Black Bat Catwoman and Robin scratch up and battle scar tore suits.

"Guys you're hurt! Please let me deal with this!" Claydoll said in a worry tone.

"Yep there's our girl let's just finish this already so I can rub it on GCPD face that I save the day!" Catwoman respond

"Still headstrong as ever Robin dear."

"You're too good to me."

"ENOUGH!!" Clayface hammer smash shake the family to the ground as they on the ground that's when Batman comes and saw the action and Katherine choose to make her own entrance jumps in the window grabs one of the chains and make a cave girl yelling as she swing to knock Batman off the Catwalk into the control room window with a little bone tied on her hair band making herself jungle like while keeping her casual dress on bare footed.

"Daddy I'm home!! Hehehe and brought a new toy." Katherine calls out Clayface as Claydoll get angered by seeing Karlo again.

"I'm not a toy and you're no little darling at all." Batman backhand Katherine as she is playing croc tears from being slapped by the Batman.

"Some big strong grown ups of a hero hitting a little girl I'm telling daddy on you big bully." Katherine pouted at Batman pulls out her acid shooting water pistol hits The dark knight armor suit and throwing brick dolls of raggedy Ann. Batman hates the idea of fighting a kid but he seems to know what kind he's dealing with as he gets a hold of her wrist where her gun is a squeeze and pinned her on the wall hold her arms.

"Enough with your awful behavior! You're nothing more but a demented spoiled child who's raised to think that everyone shall bout before you! You been becoming more twisted as the others but I'm not going to show you all my wrath due to your age no matter how many lives you keep destroying understand!?" Batman explained as Katherine show she feel fear of Batman yelling but strangely find it charming.

"Woah that passion I see why Sister dear can't help being stuck into you that you can make the whole section wing of the Penitentiary go weak in the heart. At first I thought you're a boring no show but you got spicy that made Clayralla so intoxicated to me. I love that let me help you show the audience more of you torture me and maybe we can a good team." Katherine trying to convince Batman to harm her more as she sticks a dagger in his leg and Batman throws her off him through the door.

"Sorry…. But no thanks I have my star your dad has his there but there's a chance to turn this around, now hands up Karlo." Batman got hand ready the cuff her but she screams out her father to come save her

"Ohhhh such a fool of me just when we got something special between us but you blew it! DADDY COME SAVE ME FROM THE MEANY BATMAN!!!" Katherine calls for her dad's assist as she act helplessly.

"Get away from her Batman!" Clayface lefts Catwoman and Robin Black Bat as Claydoll holds on to him so he move up to the control room as a blob ball and shapeshift into a metal ball as Batman gets out of the way while Claydoll jumps off Clayface and land on Karlo as Katherine push her off with her feet to the walls happy to see her sworn enemy no longer fatigued.

"Well what do you know sister dear. You really are like a phoenix, I would've been bored from teasers, now let's get ready to play as our studio will be rebuild! Oh but you still ruined my play despite you're low on energy and for that I'll make my next surprise Ann and Karlo doll with your families fur. Now face your destiny crybaby you'll forever be accepted by our daddy." Katherine gleefully looking forward to face Claydoll once again.

"I don't think so my diabolical sister of mine this lifetime I'm not the daughter of Clayface at all I'm the daughter of the Batman and Catwoman themself and they are my endgame. I ready to continue forward for my legacy!" Claydoll stated as the Clay sisters have yet another duel against each other.

"Gah your little play hero speeches are getting on my nerves!"

"You kittens help handsome while I got a claw with Katherine name on it for hurting my baby for so long." Catwoman pounce on the wall and crawls under the clay sisters.

"You don't have to tell us twice you know."

"Sister Claydoll needs justice to free her pain."

The cape teenagers heads to the control room to assist Batman.

Claydoll dodges and run from a barrage of acid bullets whiling using Baterangs as Katherine throw Clayface bombs to blow up the Catwalk and knock Claydoll off the catwalk hanging for dear life.

"You should've burn and blow us up into oblivion when you have the chance and none of this won't happen. Now you must face the consequences like all the times you let more new cast into our crazy little show." Katherine said grimly as she aim her acid pistol at Claydoll unaware that a whip is on her ankle as she pulled over the railing and string up under the Catwalk as Catwoman walks up with pure disdain for Karlo.

"What is this sorcery, my princess friends with a criminal!? Oh my looks like our Gotham's supergirl does have it in her to be like me one day Hehehehe." Katherine laugh stopped by a claw to the face.

"I know what exactly you are and you're certainly no child in my eyes, and I'm certainly no Batman to reason with the pain you put her through for your stupid point to be proving." Catwoman kicks Katherine and scratch another side of her face and as much as she wanted to make Karlo suffer greatly for spending a year tormented her sweet kitten as Katherine laugh at the beating she's getting healing herself up.

"Awwww did little crybaby princess comes running back to her mommy cat because she couldn't bare face her truth that she's still a scared little crying for someone to accept and love her like the bored no shows sitcom family she ever dream of. You should know you and her brought all each other pain on yourselves now I see why Ann really into you to most you're both as crooked as they come a perfect queen and princess for my kingdom." Katherine taunted Catwoman as she smile at the clay of darkness and pulls out her cat o nine and make it a belt.

"Then maybe it's time to show you that we have another thing in common we enjoy hurting targets like you!" Catwoman was ready to swing.

"No Catwoman this isn't how we do things we don't torture and cripple either. That'll makes us no different than the type of bad people I swore to face, believe me you're not the only one wanted to take her to a place and spend most of my time making her scream and weeping for me to stop as I do the same for Hagen so they never have the thought of tormenting the family and others in this city I help created for a young girl in need. But there's one thing they can't take from me and it's my heart and sanity that's all the matters." Claydoll explained the rules as she jumps down to get in Catwoman way. Catwoman looks back at Katherine who's giggles with the ooze in the scratch marks absorb back to her skin again made her feel a little disturb to see up close.

"Honey. It's good to see you never lose your way and for that I'll let you give her a scratch or two." Catwoman sighed in relief that the Annie she know and care for is still having her heart pure and simple innocent as she wants it to stay that way.

"Bestow my heart that's sweet. This calls for a curtain call as we bring down the house woohoo hahahahahaha!!" Katherine force her ankles down to the ground with her increase strength cause to catwalk and the walls to tumble down on all of them as Claydoll covers her mother on being crushed instead of her sister.

As the debris clear and silents been interrupt as Claydoll gets up bruised and tore on top of Catwoman, who's still conscious and not crippled they look around hoping the find the mistress of horrors body but unknown to Catwoman there's blue distinctive eyes in the pipe where they came from ready to pounce and just when Catwoman feels she being watched Claydoll notice Karlo's eyes, her outfit is tore up like the others and throws a Batarang when Karlo jumps out of the manpipe hole and Catwoman ready to claw her again but Claydoll's Batarang connects to Katherine forehead back flips her and just when she looks up she sees an angry Claydoll grabs her neck as the Showgirl of Mayhem nervously smile before being punched all the way to the janitor's closet.

"Let's face it even shady characters like you need to clean up your act from the mess you made Hehehehe." Claydoll smug at Katherine as she rolls her eyes and pointed at Claydoll.

"You are so unbelievable." And fail unconscious.

"Have a nice catnap you little freak show come on let's go." Catwoman smirks at what she just said as she and Claydoll close the door on the unconscious Katherine checks on the rest of family with Clayface.

Meanwhile Clayface being trying to whack a bat with 3 batty mace on the Dynamic Trio Black Bat Batman and Robin around the chemicals as Black Bat dodges Robin try punches Clayface but Clayface dodges and try to smash him but Batman gets the boy wonder out of the way and knocks Clayface incoming hammer away with his shock gauntlets as Clayface grunts

"Once I'm done with my revenge on you Batman and Robin, me and my little star going to make Claydoll regret running away from me to play hero." Clayface stated

"Good luck with that Matthew. She's twice the human you used to be and even train her powers to surpass even yours and that's where you'll lose." Robin respond as he pulls out electric Batarang and throw it at Clayface but Clayface make a hole in his chest to dodge it.

"Think that would work the 3rd time kid? I thought you're better than this." Clayface mock Robin by having his head and voice change to Claydoll's but the boy wonder not faced.

"You're may be right I am better than before starting now." Robin's Batarang explode to vat flammable liquid which makes Clayface to moan in pain as he back away from it.

"That's for abusing her!" Robin said as Clayface have a shock by Batman's shock gauntlets.

"That's for your crimes and escaping without permission." Batman said as Black Bat drop kicks Clayface.

"That's for making her upset." Black Bat said as Catwoman flips to their location and whip Clayface with her cat o nine while he's still weekend.

"And that's for creating that little rat to give us a hard time!" Catwoman said.

Clayface recover his weekend state faster than his daughters and have bricks out of his belly to get the family off only have it punched back to him by Claydoll as he groans from a hit to the stomach.

"And this is for making me a very angry girl all thanks for being a bad daddy!" Claydoll upper kicks Clayface well face with all her rage build inside her from all the stress she going though in her mind and body cause Clayface to fail unconscious as well.

"My mission is complete." Claydoll adjust her cape as got a surprise hug by Black Bat.

"Sister Clay! I'm glad to see you once more I been wanted to talk to you." Black Bat smile while hugging her emotional twin.

"Oh Sister Bat I'm glad to see you too, if you want to talk you could've just called with this phone device call the Bat comm unless it's personal." Claydoll stated as Robin embrace her from behind spin her around as she giggles.

"I know you have the power and wits to stop these scum powers or not my little doll." Robin congrats Claydoll make her blushes.

"Let's say I adding a thanks to someone who really let me know my own limits and strength through this kind of job not to be so worked up." Claydoll wink at Batman as Catwoman takes notice of his smile.

Since the road to the ACE chemicals was destroyed by Katherine's dolls at the front entrance meaning there's no wheels to go across.

Lucky the Batwing has a special metahuman containment body case to put Clayface with Katherine inside to keep them inside until they get back to their rightful facilities Arkham Asylum and Gotham's Penitentiary separated.

Meanwhile the Magnificent Claydoll and Black Bat had time to talk while lying down on the rocks beside each other close to the oceanside near the factory.

"Listen Sister Annie, I heard what happened with Stephanie and I think you did a great thing allowing her to be in the hands of Mrs Gordon. It's part of your endgame goal for all kids who are victims to abuse and neglect you fight for so shouldn't you be proud that your one true endgame is been complete?" Black Bat hands behind her back as she look at Claydoll staring at the stars.

"Yes I am proud my presence help give her a better lifestyle. But that's it, the feeling of once you finish that long endgame was there for this identity now I inspired you Steph and Mom our gang, sometimes part of me feel sensation of a complete goal and continuing them for a good cause. I stop them to ensure happy families don't get hurt or ruin so I can reach out for trouble ones despite few confrontations. But I'm worried once it's all over what else will be my next purpose, what can I do my sister Cass? Sometimes I feel all this fighting is endless." Claydoll anxiety show as she curled up covers her face as Black Bat takes off both masks as gets up sit next to her twin.

"Hey hey Sister Annie look at me." Cassandra move Annie's hair off her eyes as Annie tears up.

"Sister Annie listen I think she's going to be ok and still loves you no matter how many of the Commissioner's enemies might come after her and I want to keep going and make me Tim the Catwoman your endgame for our future as you help Bruce like you're mine purpose and endgame to make you happy and don't worry about my old ties, they not going to bother me as we speak. Come on let me see you brighten your light around me!" Cassandra told Annie show her sweet calm smile yet under the stars as she slowly move her head and turns to Cass with widen eyes amazed that she taught her sister really well give her a chance to have a peaceful smile.

"You must've been studying on conversation with me huh…. Okay I'll try not to let a negativity and anxiety push us away as you're with me Sister Cass you're the next I took under my legacy." Annie wrap her arm around her as Cass place Annie's hand on her heart beating fast.

"Yes, let's get back up and to Tim we'll keep fighting with you I promise." the Wayne Twins puts on their mask back on and climb back up to Robin as the Couple Crusaders hug each other with Annie letting him know her anxiety is over with Catwoman and Batman watching on the roof on the ACE sign.

"Lady Clay is nowhere to be seen, but this is only the aftermath since we don't know her further intention yet." Batman stated as Catwoman turns and signed at Batman gets up and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for taking my advice of not letting our pride and joy lose her innocent happiness and child purity. It's really nice to see how both of our parenting can workout with her even on the field." Catwoman purred on Batman's neck.

"Like I told you I'm already ahead of that I get to hear some interesting things from you and her guess we can make this relationship work and setting an example parenting on Annie can benefit us and mostly her. But nothing to be embarrassed with Gordon hearing about this stunt here, tonight can earn you Gotham trust." Batman respect his and Catwoman influence on Annie in his own way but trying to earn a cops trust is no easy task for Selina.

"Oh yeah that means we'll be eventually allies or in his words with company, I'll get to that yarn when I figure out how the make its impression Bats, just one more than since Gotham aware of my return can I spend the night in the manor for old times sake? Until old Throne stop shaking? We felines don't forget especially either being a pray or a predator." Catwoman asked with a smile hiding a sense of uncertainty beating around the bush with Jim and the others in GCPD as Batman chuckled at her reluctants.

"Don't worry Jim promise to let you slide after being fully aware of your relationship with Annie just worried about how and what your connections are that he wants contact you for answers before Barbara became his worries earlier tonight."

"And you didn't even tell him? Of course why am I'm not surprised so it's just a interview about me and her for just the Gordon's and not some public thing?" Catwoman asked disappointed as Batman nods no.

"As long as you don't try to avoid him then he won't be holding grudges. Now let's just put this all to rest give one last survey in the city.Oh and Selina thank you for proving me right." Batman respond and hugs Catwoman as she kissing him

"Yeah handsome I'm very heroic as a humble goddess." Catwoman boost her ego

Catwoman can't help but feel absolutely alive and born again now with a child her thrills on the right direction and a man to truly love in her own peers that she breaks out a thankful smile as Claydoll can't help but feel like she's been rebirth and now has another end goal to lived with realized her quest for stopping neglectors and saving families and children is still relevant now than ever. Fighting Clayface give her enough motivation to continue her dual persona seeing Tim and Cass glee face and her mom being her own woman again but better, let's her know that she's still here to give someone out there in Gotham to believe in.


End file.
